The portal has closed
by Camiclaus99
Summary: When Ian and Anthony, buy a limited- edition Pokemon game from a shady game store, they end up being sucked into the world of Pokemon! They meet a girl named Lavender, who has been trying to get out for years. Will they find the portal? Or be trapped forever?


**I do not own pokemon, anything in pokem on, or ash ketchum. I only own the charechters I create. Oh and one more thing. I wont have any accented "e"s. If that annoys you I'm sorry...  
**

* * *

"Here's your Buneary back Paulson," I smile and hand the boy in front of the desk a heal ball, "He grew 10 levels higher since you dropped him off."

He takes the heal ball and smiles, "Gee thanks Ms. Clare. Now my Buneary will be as important as the rest of my team." Then he stashes the ball in his backpack and runs out the door. I sigh. I wanted to go on a journey. But everything got postponed after my father went MIA in the Kanto military. My mom fell into a depression, and ended up hanging herself from our ceiling fan with the scarf I gave her for Christmas, leaving me and my blind older brother Dunkin behind. So with the last of the funds in the family bank account, I bought two boat tickets to Sinnoh, and a little room in the pokemon daycare center. My brother was sent to the local hospital, after they discovered several tumors, so I live alone at the little daycare center, tending after aspiring trainer's precious pokemon. I have pokemon of my own. I only caught two with my dad before he got deported.

"_Dad? Why are we out in the tall grass?"_

"_Well, princess, you're 11. I think it's about time you caught your first two pokemon. And I want to see that happen before I leave on Thursday."_

"_Really dad! Oh my god! How do you do it?_

"_A pokemon will pop out at any minute. I'll fight it with my Rapidash, and when it's weak, you throw this pokeball at it._

"_Look dad an Absol! I love absols! Can it really be mine daddy?"_

"_Of course Clare. If you want it, that pokemon is yours. Rapidash use flame wheel and follow up with a fire blast."_

"_Can I throw the pokeball now dad."_

"_Throw it now Clare!"_

_Whom whom whom shink_

"_I did it dad! Let's take him to the pokemon center, and then I want to become friends with him!"_

"_Good job baby. Maybe we'll catch you another one on the way."_

So long ago. I caught an Absol and an Eevee that day. I wrote a letter to my best friend, Ash telling him about it. Ash Ketchum. I face call him sometimes. Were both 19 now. He's met tons of girls on his adventures. It's a wonder he hasn't forgotten about me. He left on his adventure a week before I was supposed to leave on mine. But that was before everything sort of fell apart. But no time to think about that now. I have to close up. Mr. and Mrs. Daycare's rule was always, close at 6 and tend to the Pokemon. They retired last year. The day care center spans over 3 acres, with a glittering clear pond for water Pokemon, and sunny hills full of soft grasses and flower gardens for everyone else. At night, they sleep in a barn, if they so choose.

"Oshawott! Snivey!" I call to the two nearest pokemon wearing handkerchiefs. We have pokemon donated to us from all different regions. We also have released and wild pokemon who want to work here. Each sleep in a spreate barn and they all wear hankerchiefs that say "Pokemon daycare: Sinnoh branch."

"Osha osawott!"

"Snivey."

"Would you two go Find Tauros and Mightyena? I need help carrying food sacks to the troph. It's almost suppertime!"

"Oshaaawott!"

"Sniivey!" They run off. So happy to be here. Their stories are tragic. Taken from a team rocket lab in kanto. How'd they get there? I don't know. Their freind tepig, Was transfered to the unova daycare. Mighytena and tauros come lumbering up the hill.

"Need help pulling the food cart. It's your turn. I'll ride absol there, you make your way to the storage shed. " They nod and run the other way. I get lonely sometimes. Sure pokemon are great and all. I might need a second hand running the daycare. I take absol and eeve out of their pokeballs. They both stretch and smile. I get on absols back, and eeve hops up there too. We ride a mile out to the food shed. Lucario has already helped hook up the two to an old wooden cart.

"Thanks lucario. I'll take it from here."

"Hmph," he nodded, and walked off. I loaded the food onto the rickety old cart and rode with Tarous and Mightyena back to the trophs. I opened up the food sacks and poured them into the metal trophs.

"Suppertime!" I called out. It echoed for a minute before every form of pokemon came up over the hills to eat. We needed 9 different trophs for the different types of poke food. The pond had an automatic feeder, so I didnt have to worry about them. I decided to take a walk. I'd had enough of pokemon for today.

I walked down the route, the summer sun still in the sky. Solaceon town is a little town on route 210. Everyone knows everyone. There are houses and the daycare on one side of the path, and pokemarts, and pokemon centers on the other side. I decided to head up the hill. There was a little girl on that hill named Amberlyn. She reminds me of me. She never had a dad, so she looks to me as sort of her "second parent figure." When I walk up to her she's jumping over an old rope held by a lucario and a infernape.

"Hey Amberlyn!" I walk up.

"CLARE," she squeals, and runs up to hug my legs, "Mrs. Cottonwood across the street let me borrow her pokemon! Isn't that cool?"

"Yes," I smile, "Are you having fun with infernape and Lucario?"

"Yeah," she says returning them to their pokeballs, "But I want to catch my own pokemon. Can you teach me please? We'll go out to route 210 and play in the tall grass. I've never been there. Oh please Clare? My mother never has the time." I look down into her green eyes. Shes only 8, but I can tell she wants a pokemon of her own. She deserves a friend.

"Alright," I sigh, "Go ask your mom. Then we can go over to the tall grass. I'll go give Mrs Cottonwood her pokemon back."

"Really Clare? Oh that you! My pokemon will be my best friend," She smiles, gives me a quick hug and runs off into her house. I miss being little. Back then I had Ash. And after the dore slams behind little Amberlyn, I realize how much I miss him.

* * *

**Gonna add more right now! I promise shell talk to 19 year old ash soon. Please keep in mind, this is the anime, not the game, so if this chapter seemed a bit illogical to you im sorry. **


End file.
